


the tragedy of friendship

by aarsonistt



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Best Friends, Blood and Gore, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28009773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aarsonistt/pseuds/aarsonistt
Summary: What had started as a fight to victory had gone so horribly wrong when Tommy’s own brothers- his role models- had betrayed them, and now he sat cradling his dying best friend in his arms.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 135





	the tragedy of friendship

**Author's Note:**

> hello gamers! this is my first time posting any of my writing that isnt a cringey wolf fanfic on another account. hope you enjoy!
> 
> _________________________________________
> 
> this work does contain graphic descriptions of violence so if thats something you dislike i wouldn't reccomend this story for you!
> 
> also all of this is Strictly platonic and if you say otherwise im absolutely Smiting you.

  


As intimidating flames cascaded above, Tommy and Tubbo were huddled close together, the taller of the two shielding the dying shorter from the raging heat. 

  


What had started as a fight to victory had gone so horribly wrong when Tommy’s own brothers- his role models- had betrayed them, and now he sat cradling his dying best friend in his arms.

  


Tommy snapped back to reality rather suddenly when a blazing tree crashed down beside them. His wide blue eyes turning back to the shaking boy in his arms

  


"Hey hey- you gotta stay with me, alright idiot?" 

  


It had been going fine until Techno snapped. Tubbo had just been announced president of L'manburg, it was wonderful! Until Techno bloody shot him. 

  


It all went south from there.

  


Wilbur Soot- his leader, his brother, had detonated the entire place. Wilburs whole chekhov's gun comparison had actually come true.

  


Tubbo, already being injured from Techno, wasn't fast enough to take cover when the blast set off, being left with a rather fatal chest injury. 

  


"...Tommy?" Tubbo piped up.

  


"Yeah big man?" Tommy responded, head tilting in curiosity.

  


"...Will you be okay?" The injured one asked.

  


"Whaddya mean?" Tommy queried, half expecting the answer that came.

  


"Without me?" Tubbo said quietly, face twisting into a more grim expression, the weight of the situation setting in.

  


"You're not dying big man." The taller boy insisted, holding his friend closer to him, sheltering him from the embers that wisped in the air.

  


"Sure, tommyinnit.." The smaller boy mumbled, pressing himself further into his best friend's chest. The warmth wasn't as comforting considering the circumstance, but it was nice to feel something rather than the sharp pain in his chest.

  


Tubbo was beginning to feel faint, the effects of the blood loss starting to set in. The expression on his quickly paling face turning to fear. "...Tommy?" He would pipe up once more, lost look in his bright blue eyes.

  


Tommy, who had been staring into the flaming forest, hoping, wishing, someone who could help would appear, looked back to the dying boy "Yeah tubbo?" 

  


Tears would begin well in his eyes, clammy hands gripping onto Tommys bloodstained red and white shirt. He was scared, he was truly scared. "...Please don't leave me here." 

  


Tommy bit the inside of his cheek, trying desperately to ignore the tears flowing from his eyes. "I won't, I promise man." He forced a sad smile. "It's always been just you and me from the beginning, I'd never leave you." 

  


Tubbo smiled quietly, his grip on Tommy and the world starting to loosen. "Tell everyone I love them yeah? even wilbur n’ techno, they aren't that bad." 

  


Tommy sniffled, shook his head, "You'll be able to tell them yourself alright?'' His voice was shaky and strained.

  


"I'm gonna get us out- please- hang on as best as you can-" The taller said, standing up slowly with Tubbo held close to him. He shot him a worried look as he felt his grip loosening.

  


They both began pitifully coughing, the smoke thick and dark. "Im gonna get us out-" he repeated shakily. 

  


Tommy began to pelt through the burning forest, ignoring the way his body ached and ignoring the way some of the dying flames burnt his skin as he ran.

  


Tears streaked down the teenagers face- he couldn't lose Tubbo- not now. After all they've been through- he couldn't- he just, yeah.

  


Tommy wailed as a stray tree fell just behind him, neglecting to check on Tubbo as he dashed across the burning land. Tubbo was strong anyways, he'd be fine, right?

  


Hope was restored when Tommy saw the clearing leading to L'manberg, feet moving faster than they were before. 

  


That was until one of the trees at the entrance to the clearing gave a haunting creak, and within seconds it was descending down upon them. 

  


"JESUS!" Tommy cried, it was impossible to get out of its path, so he dropped to the ground, Tubbo wrapped tightly in his arms. Oh god they were gonna die- this is how they died! he- he was supposed to save Tubbo! 

  


Tommy squeezed his eyes shut, holding Tubbo as close as possible, preparing for it to all just... Stop.

  


But that never came- a force hit them and suddenly they were launched out of the way, Tommys eyes flew open and he lost his grip on Tubbo as they both went flying, landing awkwardly on the grassy clearing.

  


A third figure figure was among them, a man with a familiar hat, and large wings that stretched out as he rushed towards him- holy hell that was Phil!

  


"Dad..?!" Tommy cried, a temporary state of relief coursing through his body.

  


Phil ran forwards, immediately wrapping his arms around his youngest son. "Jesus tommy you scared the living lights out of me." 

  


Tommy pressed his face into Phils shoulder, starting to sob, "I was so scared dad,, I- I-" 

  


Phil frowned, holding Tommy close in his arms for a minute. "It's alright, I'm here now..." He said comfortingly before pulling back, looking Tommy over for any injuries, immediately becoming concerned when he saw the large blood stain on his red and white shirt. 

  


"Are you injured?" Phil questioned Tommy was about to answer before a look of sudden realization flashed across Tommys face, the boy jumping to his feet.

  


He immediately took off towards the still figure in the grass, "TUBBO!" he cried, absolutely distraught. "TUBBO!!" he screamed, collapsing at the short boy's side. He immediately took Tubbo into a tight hug, the cold boy not responding. "..Tubbo?" he croaked, throat dry from the heat and sore from crying. 

  


When Tubbo remained silent it was then he realized- the coldness of his pale skin, face stuck in a worried expression. Tubbo, his best friend, was dead. 

  


His heart sunk, holding Tubbos limp form in his arms, head buried in his friend's shoulder, loudly bawling his eyes out- n-no one could hurt him anymore if he kept him safe? Right? Right?! 

  


Tommy felt a sudden hand on his shoulder, and there was only one other man standing in this horrible place. Tommy would slowly lay Tubbo back on the grass, he got up, spinning to face the man he called his 'Father.'

  


"T-this is your fault- you killed him! You killed Tubbo!" He screamed, looking down on his dad, who was standing there, stunned at his youngest’s outburst.

  


"You should've just let us die! At least we would've been together!" His voice broke as he screamed. Hand flying forward, grabbing Phil by the collar of his shirt tightly, his hand visibly shaking. 

  


Phils soot-colored wings spreaded defensively, his hand coming up and grabbing Tommys wrist lightly. "Tommy..." he frowned, eyes full of concern.

  


Tommy stared at Phil with great amounts of grief, biting down hard on his own bottom lip, trembling. It only took a few short seconds for Tommy to waver entirely, collapsing into Phils chest, being met with a strong embrace. “Why’d it have to be him dad?” He asked quietly, Phils shirt quickly becoming soaked with the boy’s tears. “I'm not sure Toms, poor kid didn’t deserve it…” Phil mumbled, resting his chin on the top of his son's head.

  


“We’ll rebuild L’manburg in his name, alright Tommy?”

  


The boy in his fathers arms gave a small nod in response. 

  


“We’ll set up a lovely memorial, bees and all.” Phil finished.

  


The pair stayed there for a while, and once the noises in the distance fell silent, they brought Tubbo back home.

  


\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


Two boys sat at a serene gravesite, but only one was above the ground. Bees buzzed happily around the meadow of flowers around the area, a few would occasionally rest in Tommy's hands and hair as he lay there talking to the boy 6 feet under.

  


“It's been a year now Tubbo, L’manburg’s looking wonderful, really. Phil took over your role as president, i’d much rather if it was you though…” Tommy repositioned himself to where he was leaning against his headstone. “I’ve visited you everyday, I didn’t want you to get lonely… Everyone misses you, why’d you have to leave?” 

  


Unbeknownst to Tommy, a see through boy sat next to him, because even in death, they would always be the bestest of friends.


End file.
